Her Savior
by Kelsica2
Summary: OneShot. When Lindsay gets into a little trouble, caused by some big trouble caused by Tyler, who will be there to save her? And will she be saving that same person, as well? Trent/Lindsay, with G/B and G/C mentioned. Rated for alcohol and other adult jun


My first fanon couple fic! :D

This was a really fun couple to write about. Lindsay might be a little OOC, but whatever, I still like this. XD

Okay, this takes place eight years after TDI. Some of the TDI character somehow end up living in the same city. Trent runs into a new girl to the city, Lindsay.

TDI and all of it's characters belong to FreshTV and Teletoon

Nilland City, Jack, Sabrina and Marilee belong to me

Read, review and enjoy! :D

* * *

Locking the front door to his small guitar shop, the twenty four year old man sighed and started walking down the gum-covered sidewalk of Nilland City. He ran a hand through his jet black hair, trying to remember all the stuff he had to do before he went back to his apartment. He had to stop by the convenience store on the corner of Braxton Street and Kidman Boulevard to pick up more coffee, pay his rent… Too many things to list.

Looking up, he saw that a familiar face was walking toward the direction he had just left. He stopped and said, "Hi, Bridgette."

Stopping in her tracks, she grinned at him and greeted, "Nice to see you, Trent."

Shoving his freezing hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket, he asked, "So how are things with you and Geoff?"

Pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she replied, "Pretty good. We just moved into an apartment together. How about you and Gwen?"

His expression hardened a little. He turned his head to the side and looked at the concrete ground, unable to look her in the eyes when he said, "She just moved out of my apartment."

Bridgette regretted asking that and looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. She finally managed to ask, "So things didn't work out, huh?"

"No, not really." He looked back up at her, trying to hold back the tears that laid silent behind his eyes. "We just wanted different things."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you around, Trent." She patted him comfortingly on the shoulder and left without another word.

After she was out of ear shot, he Trent whispered, "I wanted her and she wanted Cody." He continued to walk, wrapping his dark green and black scarf even tighter around his autumn-chilled neck as he did.

He had to pass through the more… unwholesome… part of the big city to get to his destination. The streets of that section of the city were littered with large neon signs advertising different bars and strip clubs. Trent had never even been in any of these places, since he wasn't much of a drinker and respected women too much to watch them dance half-naked, but he passed by them every evening.

The musician saw a skimpily-dressed woman hop into a random car that stopped for her. "Must be a prostitute," he mumbled to himself as the car sped away to the nearest motel. He continued walking until he noticed something happening on the edge of the bad part of Nilland City.

A drunken man was following a young blonde out of a building, yelling slurred, suggestive comments at her. She tried to reject him at first, but the man grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

She looked terrified and screamed, "Get away from me, Jake!" Trent recognized that voice.

"I told you that you's coming home wid me, ya stupid skank! And my name's Jack!" Trent knew who the girl was now.

"Lindsay?" He ran up to the two and tried to pull the drunk off of her. "Leave her alone, man!"

She looked up to see Trent. Since she hadn't seen him in eight years and he was trying to protect her, Lindsay was ecstatic to see him standing right in front of them. "Todd!"

The man kept his grip on her, but turned around to look at Trent. "Stay outta dis, you son of a-"

"Look," Trent leaned in to whisper to him so that Lindsay couldn't hear, "I'm telling you, there's a much hotter girl at the Nichols apartment complex on Sullivan Street in apartment 2B. She's a huge slut. She'd do anything you'd want her to do."

Jack looked resistant at first, but he was too drunk for his mind to function properly, so he slurred, "M'kay." He released her wrist and staggered away, swaying from side to side as he did. The musician grinned triumphantly, trying to imagine the look on Heather's face when she saw Jack at her door. A voice in the back of his head had tried to convince him that he should have sent her to Gwen and Cody's apartment, but Trent just told that voice to shut up. It's not like she left him or cheated on him. She just broke up with him. She did what she had to to be happy. As long as Gwen was happy, that's all that mattered to Trent.

He took a good look at Lindsay as she watched her persecutor walk away. She hadn't really changed much since the island, except she had taken off the bandana. She was wearing a long, dark red trench coat with three inch black high heels. The shine her bright blue eyes had eight years ago was gone. She still looked beautiful. She just looked sad.

Turning back towards Trent, she grinned and gratefully said, "Thanks, Todd!"

He tried his best to smile at her and said, "Um… It's Trent."

Her grin faded and she looked down awkwardly at her bright red toenails. "Oh, right… Sorry."

Rubbing the back of his head, he asked her, "So how long have you been in NC?"

She looked like she was going to respond, but stopped, looked down at her hand and started counting on her fingers. Se looked back up at Trent and told him, "Nine days."

He smiled genuinely and couldn't help but say, "You haven't changed one bit, Lindsay." He took a glance at their surroundings. He finally noticed the brightly lit sign hung above the building the blonde ditz had walked out of. "Lindsay," he started, not sure how to put the question he wanted to ask, "What were you doing in… there?"

Lindsay looked back up at the sign, frowning. It read, **Booty and the Beast, **complete with three large, red X's and a neon silhouette of a shapely girl doing a poorly animated pole dance. She looked back down at the sidewalk, mute for a moment. Tears started to form in her eyes as she untied the sash of her trench coat and pulled it open, revealing that she was only wearing a red bikini top and extremely short red spandex shorts.

Trent eyed her outfit, unsure of what to say. "Y-you're a… a striper?"

The tears that had been building up had finally started rolling down her cheeks, and she was chocking out a few small sobs as she nodded her head. She shut the coat immediately, since it was freezing outside, now bawling.

Trent, unsure of what to do, pulled the blonde into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. He made quiet shushing sounds, trying to make her calm down. She sobbed into his chest, probably getting mascara on the green shirt he had on underneath his open jacket, but he didn't care about that at the moment. He once again didn't know what to say, since he had never exactly been in a situation like the one he was in right at that moment. After several minutes of silent comforting, he gently pried her off of him, looked her in the eyes softly and asked her, "Why?"

Lindsay sniffled once more and wiped the tears off of her mascara-covered cheeks. She let out another little sob and choked out, "Be-be-because of T-T-Tyler!" She clenched her fists and looked down angrily. "We kept going out after Total Drama Island, but he had changed after he didn't win the million dollars in the special." Her expression softened and she opened up her fists. "He wasn't as sweet as he was before, but I kept going out with him, because I thought he loved me." She turned her head to the side and focused on a stray gum wrapper lying on the sidewalk, to avoid looking him in the eyes. "That's why I gave him my virginity."

Trent looked at her, shocked. He had heard her talking to Beth on the island once about how she wanted to get married before she having sex, to know she was with the right guy. He had thought that that was an uncharacteristically smart thing for her to want to do, and he actually admired her for it. Guess she changed her mind.

"It was his twenty first birthday. I wanted to wait until we got married to have sex, but he never proposed, so I figured that it'd be okay if I did it only once. I thought I was giving him a really great gift…" She reached into the pocket of her coat, pulling out a small picture. "But I got my own little gift nine months later."

She handed the photo to Trent and continued. "When I told my daddy that I was pregnant, he said that unless I got her aborted, he'd disown me. I told him that Tyler would support me and that we'd be a big, happy family without him or his money." She looked down at her foot as she slightly kicked a soda can that was next to her feet. "That was by far the dumbest thing I've ever said."

Trent looked at the picture in his hand, studying the people in it. There was Lindsay, laying in a hospital bed and holding a pink bundled blanket. Her hair was a mess and her face was covered in sweat, but she was looking down happily at the small face sticking out of the bundle.

"I told Tyler I was pregnant the day after I moved out of Daddy's house and into his. I thought he'd be totally happy that we were gonna have a baby together, but he just got this weird look on his face and ran out the door." New tears formed in her eyes as she continued, "A week later he sent me a letter, s-saying we sh-should see other people!" She started crying again and flung herself onto Trent once more, who looked surprised at first, but still comforted her.

She left his warm embrace after a few more sobs and said, "After that, I lived on the money that I stole from Daddy before I left home for the next nine months. I thought that maybe Daddy was right and that I should have gotten her aborted," her expression softened as she continued, "but when I first looked into Serena's eyes, I knew that I made the right choice."

Trent flipped the photo around, seeing some writing. "Um… Somebody wrote 'Lindsay and Sabrina' on the back of this…"

Lindsay blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "Right, that's her name. I'm so forgetful!"

"Sabrina looks a lot like you." With her big, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, Sabrina sure did look a lot like her mom.

The blonde grinned and took the picture back. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Trent looked into Lindsay's eyes, grinned and said, "She's beautiful."

Lindsay glanced to the side, trying to hide the furious blush that had crept onto her cheeks. "Thanks, Todd!"

Trent ignored the incorrect name and said, "So, continue…"

"Oh, right. Well, I couldn't get a decent modeling job since I couldn't take Sabrina traveling with me, so I had to resort to…" Lindsay gestured toward the sign behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, as if trying to his her body, even though her coat was covering anything that would need to be covered.

"Lindsay, I know times must be tough on you, but… this," He gestured toward the sign, as well and said, "isn't the right way to make money."

"I know! But I'm not good at anything else!" She almost started tearing up again, but Trent held a finger up to her quivering lips. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Yes, you are. Lindsay, you're so talented. You shouldn't degrade yourself by doing this crap."

She smiled at him, her face still being forced to look at his. "You're right." He released her and she continued, "I want to quit, but I have to do it, for Sabrina…"

"No, you don't." She looked up at him, more confused than ever. "Listen, you know Geoff's sister, Marilee? Well, she just started a small fashion design company and Geoff told me she's looking for a model. It probably won't pay much, but it'll sure beat working here." He jerked his head toward the building and looked at her reassuringly.

She grinned, but then he added, "Look, why don't you and Sabrina stay with me at my place for a while, until you get on your feet with Marilee's company? No rent, free cable and all the Ramen noodles you can eat."

Lindsay's face brightened up almost immediately and she practically tackled him when she bounced forward to hug him. "Oh, my gosh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're the greatest!" She separated from him, practically on the verge of tears.

"It's no problem. It's been kinda lonely since Gwen moved out."

The ditz frowned upon hearing that. "You and Greta broke up? That's terrible!"

Ignoring the fact that she got Gwen's name wrong, despite just hearing it seconds before, Trent continued, "Yeah, I may have lost Gwen, but I'm gaining two pretty girls." He raised and eyebrow and grinned at her and she grinned in return.

"So, where's Sabrina?"

"She's at my sister's apartment. Paula's been watching her while I was at work."

"Well, let's go get her and take her to her new home." Lindsay started walking in the direction of Paula's apartment and Trent joined her. He couldn't help but tell her, "You know, Lindsay, over the years you've really gotten…" He wanted to put it in a way that didn't sound mean, but she answered him.

"Smarter?"

Looking down at his shuffling feet, he said, "Yeah."

"Well, getting a taste of reality can do that to you, Todd."

After several minutes of silence, Lindsay turned to Trent and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Trent looked at her and asked, "What was that for?"

"For being my savior. And Selena's."

Once again ignoring that fact that she forgot her own daughter's name yet again, he replied, "No, you're the one who saved me."

"… okay, I don't think I've ever been this confused."

"I've just been feeling really down lately, since Gwen moved out. Like, lonely, you know?"

"Yeah… I know exactly how you feel…"

"A little company is just what I need. So, thank you."

She only grinned at him as they kept walking.

As they kept walking, she mumbled, "I love you, Brent."

She thought Trent didn't hear her, but in his mind he was thinking something.

_I love you, too._

_And close enough._


End file.
